Pequeñas historias acerca del trio y compañía
by nacha-keep.on.rockin
Summary: Pincha aquí si quieres pasar el rato con historias cortas, pero llenas de humor. OHHH, ya lo notaron? no se me dan los summarysXD ¡Solo entren! quizas valga la pena el simple clic en el título...


Un grupito de peques de alrededor de 8 años observaba expectante a los recién llegados.  
Mientras los jóvenes colgaban sus empapados abrigos y gorros en el perchero, los pequeños casi contenían la respiración.  
-¡OK, niños! –Exclamó la anciana profesora- como me imagino ya saben, hoy nos visitan Harry Potter y Ronald Wersley…  
-¡Es Weasley! W-E-A-S-L-E-Y- corrigió el pelirrojo visiblemente indignado.  
-Oh, claaaro. Harry Potter y Ronald Wiasley…  
Ron se disponía a interrumpir otrra vez, pero Harry le dio un codazo al tiempo que reprimía una risotada.  
-Y están aquí –prosiguió la anciana, sin percatarse de su error- para relatarnos una de sus muchas aventuras.  
Grititos ahogados de emoción se esparcieron por todo el aula.  
Harry y Ron sonrieron a los pequeños y tomaron asiento en el confortable sillón que la anciana había aparecido para ellos.  
-ammm… -Harry titubeó- hola niños ¿Cómo están?  
-¡Bieeeen!- corearon todos  
-¿Listos para oír una increíble historia?- preguntó Ron cual presentador de circo.  
Todos asintieron extasiados.  
-Entonces presten mucha atención a mi querido amigo Harry, el les narrará una muy buena historia…  
El ojiverde miró repentinamente a Ron y le lanzó una significativa mirada.  
-¿¡QUE!? –Inquirió el pelirrojo con aires inocentes- se supone que TU prepararías una grandiosa historia para los mocosos.  
-noooo… -tu ibas a hacerlo- reclamó Harry  
-¡claro que no!  
-¡que si!  
-¡que no!  
-¡SI!  
-¡NO!  
-¡Si¡Si¡Si!  
-¡QUE NO, POTTER!  
-¿chicos?- interrumpió la profesora  
Ambos la miraron avergonzados.  
-¿Podrían comenzar a contar la historia?  
Ron le dio un codazo a Harry.  
-Tú me metiste en esto- susurró  
-Debí traer a Hermione –susurró Harry de vuelta  
-¡claro! Traer a Hermione Y de paso a su barriga gigante de nueve meses me parece una genial idea- musitó Ron irónicamente  
-¡Jovencitos¿Creen poder comenzar la historia hoy?- preguntó la profesora severamente  
-¡Ya va¡Ya va! –Exclamó Ron antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Harry- ¿vas a contar alguna historia o prefieres que le relate a los pitufos como logré que Hermione tenga antojos cada 15 minutos y pese el doble que antes?  
Harry le dedicó a su amigo una mirada de esas 'que dirrrrty eres', para luego aclararse la garganta y comenzar:  
-bueno… este… hace algunos años, en Hogwarts mis ami--  
-¡Hogwarts! Ya saben… el lugar donde estudiaran cuando cumplan los 11… es realmente genial y--  
-¡Gracias Ron, por tu oportuna interrupción! –Lo interrumpió Harry, irritado- ahora, si no te molesta, claro, me gustaría continuar con la historia…  
Al ver que el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo rodó los ojos, Harry prosiguió:  
-Como decía… mi amigos y yo teníamos una importante misión ¡Salvar la Piedra Filosofal de las garras de un profesor muy, muy malo!  
Todos los pequeños parecían aterrados, Harry no puedo evitar sonreír.  
-Para eso entramos en un oscuro pasillo. Al final de este pasillo se encontraba la puerta que nos conduciría a la Piedra… Cuando la abrimos ¡PUM!  
-¿Pum? -repitió Ron- fue más bien un ¡GUAU!  
-si, si, guau –corroboró Harry intentando no perder la paciencia- nos encontramos con un perro gigante de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy y…  
-¡Harry bromea! El perro se llamaba bravucón. Y era grande, feo y olía realmente mal -Ron se acercó a Harry y murmuró- ¡¿Fluffy¿A quien intentas asustar con ese nombre?  
-Bueno… continuó el ojiverde- 'Bravucón' nos miró con sus 6 ojos y gruñó enojado… entonces su 3era cabeza se--  
-¿Harry?  
-¿¡Si, Ronald!?- preguntó el aludido entredientes, intentando no subir la voz.  
-De hecho, creo que fue la 2da cabeza…  
-¡Como quieras! Su 2da cabeza –rectificó el ojiverde- se acercó a nosotros y nos olió y--  
-¡OH! Te refieres a la cabeza que nos olió… si, esa fue la 3era cabeza, pensé que te referías a la que intentó mordernos…  
-¡¡¡¿Quieres contar tú la maldita historia, Ronald?!!! –vociferó el pelinegro  
-¡Harry, por dios! No maldigas frente a los niños…  
-¡Suficiente! –Ahora era la profesora quien gritaba- ¡Levántense, YA!  
Los chicos se miraron echándose la culpa mutuamente.  
-¡Salgan de mi aula¡No se en que pensaba cuando le pedí ayuda a dos chiquillos de 20 años!  
La anciana profesora los empujó fuera del salón, a la intemperie, donde llovía a cántaros.  
-¡Nuestros abrigos! –exclamó Ron intentando volver a entrar, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, tanto abrigos como gorros le fueron aventados al rostro.  
-Sabía que la ibas a cagar –sentenció el pelirrojo entregándole su abrigo y gorro a Harry.  
-Y yo sabía que debí haber traído a la barriga con patas en vez de a ti...  
Ambos se miraron unos segundos, antes de estallar de la risa.  
-barriga… jajajaja… con patas… jajajaja ¡esa si que esta buena!  
-Si… -concordó Harry- ¡Pero no se te ocurra decirle que yo dije eso! –agregó preocupado por su integridad física.  
Ron pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo, éste lo imitó y juntos se encaminaron al bar mas cercano donde pudieran conseguir una chimenea… y quizás de paso un poco de whisky de fuego.-


End file.
